Standard, rectangular sleeping bags have been in existence for many years. The standard sleeping bag offers little comfort to the restless sleeper, and provides no room for movement of the arms or upper torso of the user. If a sleeper tries to turn over in a regular sleeping bag he or she may find that his or her arms are exposed to the elements. Several attempts to modify the design of sleeping bags have been put forth by the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,001 describes a sleeping bag which has an upper section which comprises a hood and sleeves, and a lower section for the lower body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,582 is directed to a comforter or blanket with gussets to expand at the head-end.
Nowhere in the prior is found a modified sleeping bag which provides the user with the comfort and protection of the arms and upper body as is found in the instant invention.